shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Yao Tinman
Yao Tinman (八尾ブリキ職人, ''Yao Kanotoko'') or otherwise known as the Golden Doctor (金医師, Kinishi[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Japanese ?']) is the older brother of Yao Mi and is current the doctor of the Sujata Pirates. Originally Yao was an apprentice of Tensoba Zaimon’s who taught him all he had known about being a doctor. However it would have appeared that Yao hated the island of being a personal doctor for Kojiro so he had quiet and went to the marines, claiming that he was captured by the crew. Having some compassion in his heart Dr. Fishbone had taken the boy in and made him an apprentice of his and taught him all that he had known. Whenever his sister was old enough, she went out to try and find him. The two had reunited and it would have appeared that, both of the siblings wished to travel the world and become martial artists. So after that Yao had finished his training with Fishbone, the two set out into the world to become martial artists and Yao Mi herself had learned several useful first aid skills as well. Then during their travels they have had several battles and such that made them famous, as some up and coming martial artists. However the two had never thought to have an encounter of a mysterious ghost, who had appeared before them. After a small confirmation between the ghost and the two, it would have appeared that the ghost was deeply impressed by the two’s skill. So he had told them of a way that Yao could become a great martial artist and become famous medical duello. Exicited by this idea the two had found and met Donsai Sujata. Since then Yao and his sister had joined the crew, as their doctor and nurse. Yao had earned himself a bounty of 34,000,000 for such crimes as, leaving the marines and being a member of the Tyrant pirates. His crimes with Tensoba and stealing several medical supplies from the local hospitals for himself and Tensoba. Then becoming a free roaming fighter and causing trouble for marines around the world. Joining up with the Sujata pirates and committing crimes as one of its members, his most famous crime was the defeat of the Doctor Tensoba Zaimon and Silencioso. With this Yao sets out to become a great doctor and martial in world, helping Donsai and his cause. Appearance During the per-time skip, whenever he was growing up his main outfit was a loose black top, with long sleeves and a tunic. He worn red pants and black shoes, he outfit would keep a sword on his back. He had a pair of gold hop earrings in his ears and a red sash around his waist. The during the post-time skip and his current appearance, he had grown taller and more muscular. His outfit consists of loose white trousers and a goldenrod shirt which bears a white flame pattern at the base and cuffs, small wing decals at the collar and a large bird's head marking on the back - likely suggesting a phoenix motif - worn open to reveal his bare torso and the sword strap that keeps a Dao sword suspended across his back. The sword, rather than being sheathed, is wrapped in white tape. His forearms and abdomen are also wrapped in strips of white cloth called sarashi. {C} Fhrty.jpg|Yao with his eyes opened. drbv.jpg|Yao appearing in the Manga. Personality Yao is often described as being a calm and laid back individual, he seems to take things one at a time. He has stated that he has a one track mind and so as such, he can get flustered if he has some many different things happening at once, so this is when he might lose it and get mad. But in turn, Yao seems to have a bit of arrogance's in him like many other pirates. He has great confidences in his abilities and medical skills, he thinks himself to be one of the greatest doctors int he land. He said that he could out doctor anyone that he wished, but one good quality about these traits is that he is extremely careful whenever it comes to fighting and in a medical situation. But whenever it comes to battle Yao seems to get ahead of himself some times and does get arrogant. He is cruel and bitter to his opponents, like the rest of the Sujata crew. Yao has the notion that he is one of the greatest martial artists in the world. So this has reflected many different times, but most of the times he is calm and collected. But if he is overwhelmed he does seem to get angry and forgets about it, doing whatever he would want to do.Among the sujata crew and such, he seems to have a great respect for them and Donsai himself. He also seems to work very well with his younger sister and is protective of her as well. Relationships Sujata Pirates Among the crew he is well liked and fights alongside of them, but as the crew's doctor he himself has seen very little action. Most of the times he is seen with his sister Yao Mi and often is left behind guarding the ship with Yamatoki, so the best relationship Yao has is with Yamatoki as the two seem to work well together. Donsai Sujata Yao and Donsai are on very good terms with each other, Donsai has entrusted the health and lives of his crew members in Yao's hands and in Mi's hands as well. Donsai commented that finding such a young doctor with that kind of experience is a rare find indeed. Yao Mi Yao and his sister have a close tight relationship, each one looks out for the other one. Yao seems to be extremely protective of his little sister and even among the crew. It would appear that Mi is scared of both Alma and Creeper, so he has threaten them from time to time if one of them lay a finger on her. Yao would end them, but most of the time he gets along well with them and as both marital artist they wish to become great ones in the future. Mi has commented that she loves Yao as a big brother and loves helping him making people better. Abilities and Powers Yao is a highly skilled combatant, well-versed in the style of martial arts, but excelling particularly in sword combat - in which he is nearly as proficient as Dalten is. He has displayed significant agility and remarkable strength. Yao also is famed as one of the youngest doctors ever, so as such he has great knowledge of treating aliments and injures. He seems to been able to heal his crew mates and their recovery time was cut in half compared to that of other doctors. Weapons Yao has appeared to use a dao sword for his main use of combat, he has shown to be a master with this blade. But also as a doctor he has several medicines that he uses during the battle help heal his injures and increase his own abilities for a few moments. He also has shown to use a chain and sickle several times against his opponents and finally he often has shown to use grenades against his opponents. One of his favorite past times to do with a grenade is to shove it into an opponent mouth and close it until it explodes. Fighting Style Yao's fighting style uses mostly his martial arts skill, medical supplies and his doa sword. Haki As stated by Donsai, all of his crew members have been known to use haki as one of their main powers. Yao uses Kenbunshoku Haki and Busoshoku Haki rather at an expect level. He can take on a devil fruit user, such as Tensoba and see him in his virus form and com bat him. Rokushiki As confirmed by Ryba who had developed a technique very similar to the Te-Awase, Ryba had revealed that Alma has a Doriki level close to 430. He has shown to have an expert level of Rokushiki at his will. *'Kami-e Odori (踊り, literally meaning “Paper Drawing Dance”) this allows the user’s body to go limp in order to avoid any attacks, and float like a piece of paper. This however comes in handier; the user can move their body with the soru techniques to move faster, in order to dodge things.' ' *'Kami-e Kanshou' (踊り加, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) this allows the user to increase their muscle and body size, in order to give the boost in power that the user needs to defect their opponents. *'Kami-e Genshou' (踊り減少, Literally Meaning “Paper Drawing’s Increase”) the user can decrease the sizes of their muscles or such, in order to become faster or to help themselves to recover much faster. Since the body will be small, the white blood cells and such can travel through the body much faster. *'Geppo Odori' (月歩踊, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Dance”) allows the users to actually jump off the air itself, allowing them to stay in the air for much longer than usual. Many users can use this technique to cross great distances without ever touching the ground, or set themselves up for swift, aerial attacks. *'Geppo 'Renda (月歩連打, Literally Meaning “Moon Step’s Barrage”) the user will perform a series of Geppo steps, while the user also delivers a series of strikes to the opponent. This has been seen in dealing with a single to a whole army of opponents, as the user jumps from places to place. They can use soru to increase their speed as well, in order to become nearly invisible to the untrained eye. *'Geppo Gouka' (月歩業火, Literally Meaning “Moon Step Style, Hell Fire”) this allows the user to use the Geppo Renda, but they can add some throwing weapons. Such as daggers, small knifes and even ninja’s shuriken. This techniques is useful in dealing with many opponents, the user can use the ceppo renda and fire thousand of weapons at them within a few seconds. Leaving nothing a but a bloody mess of bodies and throwing weapons *'Rankyaku Nami' (嵐脚波, Literally “Strom Leg’s Wave”) the user to produce a powerful projectile technique, in which the users start by kicking or moving their body at very high speeds and strength, sending out a sharp compressed air blade that can slice objects and greatly damage a human body. This one allows the user to fire a red version of this, nothing is very special about this type only that it can cut through people and objects. *'Rankyaku Renda' (嵐脚利益, literally meaning “Strom Leg’s Barrage”) the user can fire a series of waves at opponents, with one coming after another. It can deal heavy damage to one or to a whole group of opponent, even damage a certain amount of ships and building as well. *'Shigan Renda '(利益, Literally Meaning “Finger Gun Barrage”) ''the user is able to give a series of jabs at an opponent and leave many wounds all at once at an opponent. This also seems to work against some materials as well, being able to give the series of jabs at the objects weak point and once the user has hit it with said jabs. The item or such will fall apart, however this has been seen used on wood and some very weak metals, so it is not an all powerful attack. *'Shigan Sen''' (その,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun One Thousand Fold”'') this technique is a secret one, that the user gives exactly one thousand jabs in a series of smaller jabs. Once the whole process is all done, the opponent will be just a mess of wounds and blood everywhere. However this technique can also be used against a whole group or army. As the user gives a set of 5 jabs to each solider or such, making them weaken and then finally giving them the finishing blow. *'Shigan Oshi' (指銃,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun and Iron Mass as one”'') this attack is a combo with the Tekkai technique; the user will use the tekkai in their fingers and when jabbing the opponent. After the attack the opponent or such will be pushed away a good few yards away from the opponent. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありません,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon”'') if the user is masterful enough the user can extend the Shigan techniques to either a sword or a spear. Giving a series of strikes with their weapon of chose and just giving even greater damage than what a normal shigan attack can do. *'Shigan Subeta no Dansu, Style: Sen' (お使いのベータ版は、彼らのするものではありませんスタイル：セン,'' Literally Meaning “Finger Gun given unto the weapon one thousand fold”'') this technique is the same as the Shigan Sen, but with a weapon such as a sword or spear. Giving a series of one thousand strikes to a single to a whole group of people. *'Soru Tama' (剃る弾', Sour Tama. Literally Meaning “Shave Bullet”)- The user of this technique, is able to move at extremely high speeds in order to avoid attacks, as well as to attack at higher speeds and with greater power. The user of this variation is able to move fast, but it makes a sound as if a gun has gone off, thus why it is named the Soru Tama. *'Mokuhi '(黙秘', Mokuhii. Literally Meaning “The Silences of The Dead”)- this attack allows the user to use the soru, but use it as a stealth attack. In which the user can appear in several places within a few seconds, such as one second the user is here and then next second the user is there. This is useful in giving a barrage of strikes to others. *'Terepouto' (テレポート, Literally Meaning “Teleport”) This is a combo move that is used with the user mixing both the Geppo and Soru techniques. To allow the user to literally teleport from area to another, the user will use this and disappear in a puff of dust or such. *'Tekkai Shirudo' (鉄塊'盾', literally meaning “Iron Mass Shield”) this allows the user to stand firm, as the stamp their feet into the ground, taking a sumo wrestlers stance. With Their hands out in front of them and that could literally stop an attack in their tracks. This technique has been seen before, as the user stamps their feet into the ground the leave a small carter in the ground in a foot shape. *'Tekkai Renda' (鉄塊'連打, literally Meaning “Iron Mass Barrage”) this is an offensive technique allows the user to use Tekkai basics in their fists. The fist become as if they were wearing iron boxing gloves, the user will deliver a single to a series of punches at an opponent. The user can also use this to break down walls and other buildings to help them get into it and do what they need. *'Tekkai Hei' (鉄塊塀, literally meaning “Iron Mass Wall”) this techniques is the prefect defense for the user, they will put their fists together and take the stances as they do in the shirudo attack. But when an attack or such is coming into range of the user, they will use the Renda technique and punch away at the attacker or such. *'Rokuogan Inpakuto' (六王銃衝撃, Literally Meaning “Six King Gun Impact”) the user can launch a devastating shock wave through the body or through an object. The user can do this through their hands or body; depending on ho masterful they are at it. Navigation Category:Kazekage21 Category:Martial Artist Category:Antagonists Category:Rokushiki User Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Pirate Category:Assassin Category:Sujata Pirates Category:Male Category:Former Marine Category:Doctor Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User